Signs of weakness: Anger and Apologies
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: Summary: Monique and Ziva have an early morning tiff, Will the fight continue or Will they find away to apologize to one another
1. Chapter 1

Signs of weakness: Anger and -17By: .Summary: Monique and Ziva have an early morning tiff, Will the fight continue or Will they find away to apologize to one another?  
Ziva walked into work with a bad attitude, throwing her go bag behind her desk and plopping down in her chair. Propping her feet up on her desk, she had half a mind to call Monique and give her a piece of her mind. Little did she know, she wouldn't have to make that phone call.  
Monique Lisson strutted into the bullpen wanting to give her lover Ziva David a piece of her mind after the fight that had taken place this morning. She stopped dead in her tracks an inch closer to Ziva's desk. Her phone started to ring, the caller ID reading 'little ninja'. Monique answered the phone and placed it to her ear."Is this an apology?" Her voice sounded venomous."No the hell it isn't. If anyone should apologize it is you, yes?" Ziva snapped continued this little back and forth banter before Ziva realized Monique's voice had a slight echo. She quickly spun around in her chair and hung up her cell."What the hell are you doing here?" Ziva shouted, standing to her feet as she balled her fists in anger."I came here to discuss our little disagreement this morning. Care to join me in a bit more private setting?" Monique asked, her tone changed slightly to a more calm sense of civilized conversation.  
Ziva strode over to Monique grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off to the elevator. Once inside Ziva flipped the switch and stared into Monique's eyes waiting for her to start this discussion. Monique bit her bottom lip before pushing Ziva against the elevator wall, kissing her passionately and sliding her hand down her lover's cargo pants to insert her fingers inside Ziva's heated center. Ziva moaned at the sensation. Still angry she roughly grabbed Monique's hair and pulled hard forcing her to break the kiss. Ziva panted as she was being pleasured.  
"Fuck!" Monique moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure."Does that hurt?" Ziva whispered breathlessly, her voice holding a playful tone in her was unable to stay mad at Monique for long periods of time, especially when she did spontaneous things like this."Yes, but I assure you it is most pleasurable as well, ahuvi!" Monique retorted, still thrusting and curving her fingers inside of her lover.  
Ziva became unable to control herself, thrusting her hips hard into Monique's hand. It didn't take long for Ziva to reach her climax, screaming out Monique's name as she came hard and fast around her fingers.  
"Ziva, I am sorry..." Monique breathed hotly into her lovers ear, knowing that she had been in the wrong.  
"Monique! Fuck, this is..." Ziva cried out, tears streaming down her face as her body went limp and she clung to Monique's form for support.  
"This is what?" Monique asked quite curious as to what her lover was going to say.  
"This is why I can never stay mad at you, we fight about the smallest of things and then you apologize in the most creative ways." Ziva sighed, looking up into her lovers eyes.  
"So does this mean my apology is accepted?" Monique asked cheekily, smiling as she looked into Ziva's dark chocolate orbs.  
"Yes, you are forgiven... Time for me to say I am sorry too, yes?" Ziva replied pinning Monique against the opposite wall, looking into her eyes as she smiled mischievously as she made a mental note: "Saying you're sorry doesn't always mean you are showing signs of weakness."

To be continued... Maybe lol.


	2. Control,Submission,Saying Sorry

**A/N: This story was written quickly and for my daughter Les-ninja. Also my wonderful Beta, thank you my darling for kicking ass at my mistakes and fixing this story so that it is readable lol Xoxo-p ENJOY **

It started one Sunday afternoon, a simple comment slipped out of Ziva's mouth out of pure rage. Having wanted to hurt Monique so badly within that moment, she screamed out at the top of her lungs whilst throwing a glass across the room.

"You're acting just like my father, keeping me here against my will. I do not wish to be here Monique, what do you not understand about this. I hate it here in DC. I just want to go back to Paris." Ziva shouted, the glass shattered upon hitting the wall not too far from Monique's head.

A few moments later the European woman was sobbing as she curled up on the couch, having only just moved to DC for the purpose of being with her true love. Not comprehending why Ziva would have wanted her to move just to wish to leave right away.

Did she truly not want me to come? Was this something that I should have foreseen? Does she even love me?

That had been all that Monique could think of at this moment, not wanting to believe her inner thoughts though they seemed to make a lot of sense, at least at this point in time.

A few days had passed since the fight had happened. Ziva and Monique had yet to speak about their quarrel, only a few words exchanged between them as time passed on. Monique found herself crying in the middle of the night, thinking that her love was withering away, slipping through her fingertips and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Ziva, locked herself within her head, had been wracking her brain as to why she had said the things she said, why she had gone off on the one person whom she truly trusted and loved beyond a shadow of a doubt. Unable to come up with a conclusion as to why she had "flipped out" on her lover, the ninja in question decided to use her time alone for another task. Instead of beating herself up about the entire ordeal, she began to wonder what she could do to make it up to Monique, how is it she would apologize.

The next night, Ziva prepared the bedroom for her creative apology. Lighting a few candles around the room to set the mood, she then stripped down to nothing but her crimson lace matching brassiere and bikini cut panties. Positioning herself on the bed, she proceeded to handcuff herself to the headboard, wanting Monique to know immediately that she was in complete control over her for the night.

Monique walked into their apartment, sighing as the tossed her keys into the dish in the foyer. In that exact moment, she wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go straight to bed, for she knew that she had decided that in the morning she would pack her things and go back to Columbia, knowing much too well that when she got there, the undercover assignment she had left for Ziva would be awaiting her once more. Taking off her jacket, she disposed of it on the couch before walking into the bedroom, gasping at the sight before her.

"Ziva, what happened, are you alright?" The European woman asked, worriedly thinking that her lover, and former protégé, had been locked there by some unknown individual, an assailant who had miraculously managed to overpower her.

"Yes, Moni. I am perfectly alright, this is for you. I wish to apologize for the way I acted. I had hoped that you would enjoy punishing me for it." Ziva replied, her voice tiny and seductive.

It had been a combination of sheer sultry eroticism and quietness that only she could pull off.

"Please, Monique... Forgive me?" She added, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

Monique took a few steps forward, climbing onto the bed. She made her way up to press her lips against Ziva's. Smirking as she kissed the Israeli goddess, she could not help but find the woman's gesture to be quite tempting. Kissing along her lover's body, she removed the remaining articles of clothing from her before nipping at the newly exposed flesh. This had allowed her to take full control over Ziva. The portrayal of submissive behavior was arousing Monique to new heights. Not long after it had begun, Monique was bringing Ziva over that seemingly intangible edge.

"Monique, harder!" Ziva cried out, wanting to feel the pain mixed with pleasure as she climaxed.

Her wrists were tugging at the cuffs causing dark bruising to appear whilst she came hard and fast, Monique's fingers pleasuring her mercilessly as she writhed and moaned with each plunge of her lover's digits. Moments after Ziva had been unhand-cuffed from the headboard, she cried softly. Having had allowed herself this one moment of weakness, Ziva could not keep from snuggling into Monique's warm embrace.

"I am sorry, I do not wish for you to go; for us to be anywhere but here, right here with you is where I belong." Ziva whimpered, hot tears hitting her lover's chest as she cried.

Monique sighed, not liking the fact that her lover was so upset and had put herself in such a compromising position just to say she was sorry.

"You did nothing to apologize for my love, we had an argument. It was not the first and I am sure it will not be the last." Monique replied, attempting to soothe Ziva.

This caused Ziva to look up at the former Interpol agent, brows furrowed. She could not contemplate the fact that Monique had thought that she had nothing to be sorry for when she, in her honest opinion, had said such horrid things. Not only that, she did not even want to imagine them fighting again. She utterly hated it. It was as if her heart was being severed from her own body and both of them watched as it was getting stomped on, shattered into a million pieces.

"I told you that you were holding me hostage; that you were like my father and for that I must apologize. You are nothing like that bastard. I love you so much. I am sorry." Ziva smiled, leaning into her lover's caress as she looked up into her gorgeous eyes.

"If it will make you feel better, you are forgiven. However, that is only if you will forgive me." Monique said with a soft, soothing tone as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Ziva's.

"Forgiven." Ziva murmured before returning the kiss and snuggling more into her lover.

Monique smiled, holding the ninja within her arms. Taking a mental note in that moment, she would never think of apologies the same.

**FIN.**

**A/N: R&R hope you call enjoyed. this fiction is now completed.**


End file.
